


Two Unicorn Girls

by Michio_Mokota



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Genderbending, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I just like these cards, Lesbian Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Threesome - F/F/F, Tribadism, Yes Hope Zexal is a girl, someone told me the rating was wrong so i fixed it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2016-02-22
Packaged: 2018-05-22 13:56:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6081897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Michio_Mokota/pseuds/Michio_Mokota
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hope Zexal gets pulled into a small game with Uni and Corn.<br/>[Just a crack ship, nothing serious]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Unicorn Girls

**Author's Note:**

> First, this is my first time writing something with lesbians. I tried, I did what I could, I think I did good.  
> Second, Hope Zexal is from the Zexal manga, not show. Also, it's a card. Same goes for Uni and Corn, they come from the Arc V Manga and they are cards.  
> Third, I wrote Hope Zexal as a girl because that's all I see her as.
> 
> Also I missed out on using card puns. I'm ashamed of myself
> 
> That's all I have to say. If you have a comment, I'd love to hear it.
> 
> Please enjoy.

“Oh hey look at this.” Uni said as the orange haired being made her way past the pair.

“I didn’t think we’d see someone like you just walking about.” Corn finished.

Hope Zexal glanced at them and stopped.

“Do you two have a problem with something? Or are you just pointing out a fact?” She said, slightly annoyed. She didn’t have time to mess about with some annoying beings.

“No, it’s just strange to see you walking around.” Uni started.

“Did you get bored of the physical world?” Finished Corn.

Hope sighed. Just some yippy monsters who were jealous of her privileges. Just wonderful.

“No, I was summoned. I did my job, now I’m going back home. That make you happy?” The less explaining she’d have to do, the better.

The unicorn girls stared at her for a moment as though they were studying what she had said. Word by word.

She wasn’t sure why, but Hope always got an off feeling around them. Almost like they weren’t just cards. Like No. 96 in ways, only they seemed more mischievous than dangerous.  

“Oh is that really your only reason?” Uni walked behind her and and set her hands on Hope’s shoulders. “It must have been a tough duel. You seem really tense.”

She brushed the monsters hands off of her and shook her head.

“It was not that hard.” She said flatly. Why wouldn’t they just leave? She didn’t ask for this.

“Aww, are you sure?” Corn spoke up. She moved in front of Hope and and put her hands back in place where her sister’s were. “Maybe it’s because of all that heavy armor. It must be really uncomfortable.”

“What?”

“And it’s really unsightly too. I mean what’s the fun in looking like a plastic toy?” Uni added in.

“Do we really have to talk about this?” Hope said, through her teeth. First, the questions now they were insulting what she wore? At least it wasn’t as tacky as the little performer suits they were wearing.

“Why don’t you take it off?” They said together, ignoring her question. “It’d be so nice to see what you look like without it.”

Both of them tapped her shoulder plates, and they suddenly disappeared. She looked at them with a mix of surprise and sudden horror.

‘How could they have figured that out so fast?’

They stared at her with dumbfounded expressions before they realised what had happened. Slowly smirks started to grow on their faces.

Without a warning, the Entermate girls pushed her to the ground.

“Hey! What are you airheads doing!” Hope said as she pushed herself back up. Uni leaned over and blew what looked like a heart at her, which then popped, leaving red dust in her face.

“It’s not nice to call people names.” Uni said with a little laugh.

“Yeah, and airhead makes it sounds like we’re brainless. Which we can assure you, we’re not.” Corn added as she took a seat on Hope’s legs.

“Get off me!” She shouted as she struggled to push them off. It should have been an easy task for her to do, but whatever had and blown in her face seemed to be messing with her body. Her arms fell limply on the ground, and she glared at the girl above her.

“What did you do to me?” She said through clenched teeth. She wanted to seem calm as possible, but in a situation where she couldn’t even move, it was hard.

“Aw, you don’t like getting blown kisses?” Uni giggled. “Maybe you like something more direct.” She leaned forward and put a kiss right on Hope’s cheek.

She didn't understand why, but when the girl did that, her body seemed to heat up. She closed her eyes, hoping it would pass by, only the heat continued to built .

The unicorn girls laughed like little children as she squirmed under them.

“Aw, seems like she's too shy for your kisses. Just look at her, she's red as an apple!” Corn mused, still sitting on Hope’s legs.

She just laid there. Her body felt like it was burning up. The air seemed heavy and unbreathable.

“Just get off of me.” She panted. She felt so vulnerable under them, it was almost shameful.

“Aw, sorry we can’t.”

“If we did, you’d just run away. Or, you’d try too.”

Hope lay still for a few moments, trying to think of a way out of the situation. However, every idea she had involved her being able to move, which at the moment she couldn’t do.

“So, you have me like this. What's your plan then? I know you aren’t doing this just to play around.” They started giggling again.

“Well, really, we are playing around.”

“Only, it’s not the type of playing you might think of.”

Hope felt her heart drop.

“What do you mean by that?” She asked nervously. She had a guess as to what they meant, but at the same time she hoped she was wrong.

“You’ll find out soon!” Corn said, giddy with excitement.

Uni held up a finger and slipped it under the collar of Hope’s bodysuit.

“Hey, I didn't say you could do that!” Hope started. There was a loud ‘rip’ that seemed to cut through the thick air.

A strip of flesh appeared under the tear. Hope sighed slightly in relief when she felt a draft on her burning skin.

Uni continued to run her finger down, ripping a perfectly straight line as it passed, until stopping right between her legs.

“Okay!” Corn said clapping her hands together. “Let's see what your body looks like under all those layers.”

Moving her hands over Hope’s stomach, she started to pull back the ripped clothes until most of her chest was exposed.

“My, you sure keep a lot hidden under that armor of yours.” Uni said as she poked one of Hope’s breasts.

“Stop that!” Her face was red. Uni poked her again making her gasp in surprise.

“And they’re pretty big too.” Corn added in. “I guess that armor really does hide a lot.”

Hope looked away from them. How humiliating. Why was she stuck in a mess like this? She only hoped that it wouldn’t get any worse, but she knew she wouldn’t be that lucky.

Corn seemed to be humming a little as she leaned over Hope’s stomach and started prodding at her breasts. She squirmed a little. Admittedly, she wouldn’t say she didn’t like how soft the other girl’s hands were, or how her fingers managed to make her melt with each stroke-

No no, not the time for that. But it still felt so good.

She let out a small moan, making both of the girls look at her.

“Aww, look at that!”

“She really must be enjoying it.” Corn said with a sly smile. Looking at her sister, her smile seemed to grow wider. Smiling back, Uni started removing what little clothing she was wearing and kneeled by Hope’s head.

“But how unfair, I want to have some fun too.” She moved her head between her legs and lowered herself until she could feel Hope’s hot breath against her pussy.

Leaning forward, Uni started pulling on the other’s nipples causing her to moan out again.

“Heh, come on, start using your mouth. Maybe then we’ll give you something really good.”

Hope groaned. She should have seen this part coming. Opening her mouth slightly, she stuck out her tongue and set to work on pleasuring the girl above her. She slid her tongue down the other’s slit, stopping in certain places to see if she could get a reaction. She then moved to the clit, pressing against the back of it causing her to moan. She wrapped her tongue around it the best she could and stroked it softly.

On top, Uni was slowly moving her hips, very impressed with how well she seemed to work.

“Mm, I think she’s had a lot of practice like this.” She said, looking at her sister who seemed to be jealous of the lack of attention she was getting. “Maybe she found herself a little boyfriend, or even, a little girlfriend to play with in the physical world.”

Hope, upon hearing that, pushed roughly against her clit, causing the girl to mewl in pleasure.

“I think she does.” She continued, not taking the warning as much. “Mm, you know Corn,”

The other girl looked at her emphatically, hoping she’d get her own turn now. “how about you show her some of the things you can do.”

Corn nodded and lowered her head between Hope’s legs. The fabric from her bodysuit was still there, and she planned on keeping it there for just a little longer while she had her fun.

She started sucking on her though the bodysuit. The tight fabric acting as nothing more that a thin layer between her tongue and her pussy.

Hope moaned again at the new treatment she was getting. Corn was using her tongue to push the fabric between her lower lips and used it to rub against her clit. It made her skin feel like it was burning. It was almost painful, but at the same time, she didn’t want it to stop. When she pulled her head away the spot, she had been teasing was wet and sticky with her saliva.

She then slid a finger under the cut in the fabric and ripped it until Hopes pussy was exposed.

“Aww, it looks so cute.” Corn said in a high pitched voice. She dragged her tongue over her lower lips, making it even wetter than it had been. She made loud sucking noises as she worked on Hope’s clit. She used her lips to create a rolling motion, and at times, she'd gently nip at it with her teeth which always lead to a small scream of pleasure for Hope.

Uni, who was still sitting on her face, was starting to move her hips more rapidly.

Hope started to eat her out. She pushed her tongue in as deep as she could, twisting it around and stroking her inner walls as she tried to get the girl off. It was getting harder for her to do as the girl on top started to move faster. Luckily, by the sounds she was making, it still must have felt good.

Uni removed one of her hands from Hope's breast and started massaging her own clit. It felt so wonderful. The way Hope’s tongue probed at her, and her own actions made her feel like she was going to pop.

Corn had changed her position on Hope. She lifted her leg and held it in the air and moved her body between them. She started moving her hips, rubbing their clits together. They moved together easily due to the wet treatment Corn had given her before, and it was more than enough to send Hope over the edge.

She bucked her hips and arched her back as she came. Her moan, muffled by Uni, sitting on top of her, was still audible for the other two to hear.

They both laughed and picked up the pace, leading them to cum minutes after she did.

They all sat there, feeling the buzz of their orgasms start to wear off. The two girls got off Hope and kneeled next to her with child like smiles on their faces.

“That was exciting!” Uni said still panting slightly.

“You really have a lot of experience at this.” Corn added. “I think we should leave her with one last thing though before she goes.” She moved closer to her and started sucking on her nipple.

“Let me join too.” Uni did that same and started sucking on her other breast.

Hope laid back and moaned. Her body was still turned on from earlier, and with what they were doing now made her head spin with pleasure. The way their tongues moved, the way they nipped and bit her nipples felt like heaven to her. She couldn’t believe that just a few minutes ago, she didn’t want any of this.

“Ah...please. More, do more.” She said in a weak voice.

Both girls glanced at her for a second, and then, she felt fingers trailing down her stomach. She felt a pair of fingers start massaging her clit, and another pair pushing themselves inside her pussy.

She moaned loudly. She couldn’t take it. Every thing they did was just too much.

“Ah, ah, I’m cumming...!” She screamed.

* * *

The girls lay next to her while Hope calmed down. It was almost like they were cuddling with her. There was nothing wrong with it, it was just strange to her after what had just happened.

They kissed her cheek and she slowly regained the ability to move her limbs again.

She sighed as she started to sit up. She brought an arm across her chest, embarrassment showing on her face.

Seeing this Uni reached over to her and slid her finger over her rip clothing, and like magic, it was in one piece again.  
“T-thanks.” Hope said, standing up.

“Of course. We don’t want our little friend embarrassed.” She teased.

Hope turned away from them. She couldn’t believe how she was acting. She felt like a shy child, at least no one she knew could see her like this. She walked away from them without saying another word.

“Heh, bye bye Hope, come see us again soon.” Uni waved.

“Try to get summoned more often! We can make this a normal thing between us. It’ll be fun!” Corn shouted.

Hope glanced back at them and gave them a small wave before jumping into a portal. She wasn’t too sure if she wanted to see them again. Maybe. It wouldn’t hurt she figured.


End file.
